The curse of a deity
by blaydewallis
Summary: During the events of NWHS, Dippers life comes to an abrupt end when his energy is absorbed into the multiverse, but due to some events thought to be impossible, his energy is reborn into something far grater, he's something even higher than bill, something higher than human consciousness, Dipper is a deity; he's just need to explain to mabel he's still the same, more or less.
1. The begining of the end

Dipper didn't remember who he was at this moment in time; who was he supposed to be? Where was he? All around him was nothing, not the type of nothing that humans could comprehend, the true nothing. Black, the absence of black, the absence of anything, that's what nothing was, not less than nothing, not more than nothing, just nothing. Nothing but him, yet what was he? He had no answer to such a question. But even without an answer he felt like he still knew; he was the everything in the nothingness.

His mind drifted to where he was before, he was home, he thought; he was in base or a lab or something, it was under the mystery shack. Behind the vending machine, under an elevator.

He was there with Soos, and Mabel, he was sure of that at least. They were there to stop stan, and whatever this triangle was, they were told it was a doomsday device and it did look like one it felt like something out of a 50's sci-fi movie, just an upside-down obtuse triangle, covered in symbols Dipper had never seen before, they seemed to be runes or some alien language but not knowing what they meant made the situation seem so much worse, he had to shut it down, he knew that.

Soos, Mabel, and Dipper turned keys on a nearby console at the same causing a lever at the base of the portal open to reveal the shut off button. As I was about to press the button stan burst in "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" Dipper kept his hand near the button, staring him down "Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me".

As stan spoke his watch beeped and we started floating into the air, the computer warned there was 35 seconds left till event. I remember yelling to Mabel that she needed to shut down the machine; Soos tackled Stan away from Mabel and as this happened, I tackled into him as well.

"No, you can't!" stan said as he shoved me off of him "You gotta trust me!"

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but-" Mabel said through tears. "Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" Stan yelled out her "I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!"

"Mabel what if he's lying!? This thing could destroy the whole universe! Listen to your head!"

"look into my eyes Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" Grunkle stan yelled hoarsely, tears running down his cheeks.

"Grunkle stan" she cried "I trust you" she said as she let go.

"MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY!? WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

The countdown reached zero and all we were surround with was blinding light. And then there was nothing. I saw nothing, felt nothing, knew nothing, everything was nothing and nothing was everything. I was that


	2. What comes next

Okie dokie, so this is my first ever fan-fiction and all that, I didn't get to say this last time cos I'm a doof but any and all feedback is amazing, please help me to become a better writer so I can pump out stories ?ￂﾠ

Chapter two:What comes next

I awoke to the sounds of birds, the wind and a gnome hovering over my face. "AHHHHHHH" I screamed as I shook off the gnome; "ow! What's wrong with you kid!?". The gnome said, rubbing the back of his head.

Dipper, shocked, started to take in his surroundings, he was sure he was in Gravity Falls, but where? Dipper decided to check with the gnome. Dipper stared at the gnome, with him staring back, "Jeff? Is that you?" "yeh it's me, nice of you to finally notice" Jeff remarked bitterly before regaling composure "My boys and I found you laying in the middle of the woods, we just got here so we can't really tell you how long you've been there". Dipper looked around again trying to get his bearings, all he saw was the tree line around him; he was in some sort of clearing, the ground around him looked burnt, but there was no sign of smoke or ash, so whatever fire was here died some time ago. "Before I ask any other questions, I need two answered as soon as you can, do you know where Mabel is and do you know if she's ok?". Since he woke up, she was on his mind, the burning question of was she alright; he could roughly assume where he was but he couldn't for the life of him know if she was fine.

All Jeff could say was he didn't know either. While this wasn't at all helpful, he thanked Jeff anyway.

Dipper finally stood up; stretching as he did so, feeling better, he turned to speak to Jeff, "you wouldn't happen to know the way to the mystery shack from here would you?", "of course, I know these woods like the back of my hand... which isn't really the hard seeing the size of it".

"Good. I need you to take me there. I need to get to Mabel as soon as possible to let her know I'm fine".

"I thought you guys had twin esp?". Asked Jeff with moderate confusion "I'll lead the way to the shack, just follow close". Jeff said with a sense of urgency. I really don't like it around here, dipper thought, Jeffs nervousness really nails that point home, the trees looming ominously over us didn't help with dippers nerves; they seemed fixated on me.

I wasn't sure what had happened before but I'm glad it's behind me. All that nothingness wasn't meant to be seen, or not seen given the nature of the event. The more I focus on the feeling of the event the more I notice certain aspects within myself related to what happened.

I didn't feel any emotions at the moment, given my unusual circumstances; I noticed more about my surroundings, I could see the individual stitches in Jeff and his gnome buddies' outfits, I could smell all of the forest and what lay beyond, I could hear a butterfly's heartbeat 30 meters to the left of me, I felt like if I strained my senses hard enough I could feel and sense the souls of all living things; I don't know how I knew if I could do that, it just started to seem that if I put my mind to it I could do that sort of thing.

I closed my eyes and let my mind clear of all distractions, and when I reopened my eyes, I saw it, energy, so much energy, it hurt my eyes just enough that I had to blink a few times to get used to this new feeling. And then I saw and felt the gnome's energies; they were small, weak, dull. The trees in this area on the other hand were dark and thick with malice, it didn't sit right with me so I ask Jeff if we could speed up, and before I knew it, we were away from the malicious trees, onto a path.

"Jeff can I ask one more thing? What's the date?" "do you mean the human calendar?" Jeff said casually; "no Jeff I mean the gnome calendar. Of course I mean the human one!" I said as I grew more impatient.

"Ok geez, it's the 23rd of September, 2014". Jeff said not realizing the significance of what he said; my heart got caught in my throat. "you mean 2012, right?" I don't remember when I stopped but Jeff turned back to see me caught in some sort of trance. "are you alright? You look si-" "DO YOU MEAN 2012!?" I could feel my head grow light; my very being burnt with confusion. He had to mean 2012. Jeff stared for what felt like an eternity before speaking. "it really is 2014, I thought you were upset about the date not year, how long were you out of consciousness?". I felt so sick, like I was going to throw up; how could it be 2014, I knew I was in some sort of different plain of existence or whatever but I thought I'd still be in the same time and place. "Jeff if what you're saying is true, I need to get home, NOW!" I was panicking more so at this point. "just point me in the right direction, I need to run" I wasn't going to take any chances, I needed to get back to the shack ASAP. Jeff, being shocked at the boy's sudden franticness, pointed west and watched as Dipper sprinted faster than he could believe. Dipper didn't have time to look back, didn't have time to think, he just needed to run as fast as possible. He'd been running for about 15 minutes before he stopped. He couldn't see Jeff anymore, he had run for such a long time but he wasn't tired at all. In fact, he wasn't even out of breath. He decided to get a move on, he could see the town coming up ahead but it didn't matter, he was after what was beyond the town, so he kept running; he was finally able to get some proper perspective as to how fast he was going. People around him were stopped in the tracks, not like they were watching awe, but they weren't moving whatsoever. This Is far too much to take in but it doesn't matter until he sees her okay; his thoughts stopped running wild as the shack came into view.

He took a breath and open the main door. The place was filled with hopeless saps that my stan fooled on the daily; they all stared at Dipper frantic entrance, before going back to their business. He snaked through the crowed trying to make his way to the back, before he got to the door labeled EMPLOYEES ONLY, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "hey dude you can't go back ther-" the voice was familiar, Dipper turned to face down where the voice was coming from. "Soos?" I said quiet enough I was sure he couldn't even hear me, before I could repeat myself, I was taken into a crushing hug, stronger than any hug I'd ever received. "dude I..." Soos couldn't even get through his sentence before succumbing to the tears in his eyes; I'd never heard him cry.

Soos refused to let go, no matter how much I complain about not breathing; after maybe 3 minutes of hugging and crying, he relented; he looked at me like I was some sort of an illusion. I guess if he had been gone for as long as I had I would do the same to him.

"mister pines!" Soos yelled out "We need to go get the stans so they can see you" Soos said after drying his eyes; stans? What did he mean stans?

"Soos, what do you mean stans?" I asked confused. I'd been gone for a while and all but I don't understand what he means by stans; he hadn't gone insane had he?

"OH! You never got to meet the other stan, look it's a long story so I think you'd better ask him yourself. He'll be beyond words when he sees you". He said to me before turning to the crowd behind us." thank you all for visiting the mystery shack but we're closed as of right now, again thank you". As Soos finished people began to funnel out of the shack.

When it was just us left in the shack, Soos smiled towards me before leading me to the back of the shack; it honestly didn't look that different for 2 years on. "stans not up yet dude, this may make you feel bad and I'm sorry but none of us took the news of your dea- disappearance very well. Stan barely gets up in the morning anymore, that's why it was just me out the front, I've been the DeFacto runner of the shack". As Soos spoke I hanged on the statement of my disappearance, I guess people would react that way given the situation. "SOOS! I FORGOT TO ASK, IS MABEL HERE?!" I yelled, a little louder than I meant to. "dude calm down, she's here, she's just asleep" he said calmly "you can go see her first while I wake the stans" he smiled as he finished. "yeh... I'll go see her first, I'll be back as soon as I can" I said as I went up the stairs.

He knew she was here; he knew she was safe, he stood outside the door and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach, before he finally built up the courage to enter the room.

She was there, in the person, snoring away like she always did. For the first time in this whole ordeal he smiled, a ward, genuine smile wider than it should be. He had tears already forming. He tip-toed over to his old bed and sat down; he didn't want to disturb her just yet, he just wanted to take in the moment.

She had changed, her hair was shorter than it had be, but it was still as untamed as before.

Okay, he had to wake here, he'd let her sleep enough. He got up off his bead and walked over to her, he put his hand on her faces "Mabel? Mabel time to wake up sleepy-head" he spoke as soft as possible because he knew once she was up, he wouldn't get to be this quiet; she'd make sure he was as energetic as her.

She didn't notice him, he shook her slightly while speaking "Mabel you'd think you'd shoot up from the sound of my voice?" Dipper said slightly peeved. Her eyelids slowly lifted as he shook her.

Her eyes didn't seem to have the same light as they usually did, I guess I was gone too long; I wish I could take back the time I took from them, I really did.

She stared at him longingly, as if she'd been dying of thirst and then she finally saw some water; And then came the water-works, she barely cried and it hurt him so much to see her cry. He'd waited what felt like a life time to see her and seeing her cry, to say the least it hurt.

"Dipper? Are you real?" she whispered as she reached out to touch his face. When she made contact, she cried harder than before. She took the chance while he was wiping away his tears to tackle him onto the bed "DIPPER! DIPPER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, YOU ASSHOLE!". She said but before I could call her out on swearing for the first ever time as far as I knew she hugged me tighter.

"if you ever do something like this again, I'll murder you!" she cried into my shoulder".

"I missed you too" I said as we cried all our feelings out.


	3. Who I had hurt and those I healed

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="TextRun Underlined SCXW75452402" lang="EN-US" style="animation: none 0s ease 0s 1 normal none running; background: none 0% 0% / auto repeat scroll padding-box border-box rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); background-blend-mode: normal; border: 0px none #000000; border-radius: 0px; border-collapse: separate; bottom: auto; box-shadow: none; box-sizing: content-box; break-after: auto; break-before: auto; break-inside: auto; caption-side: top; clear: none; clip: auto; content: normal; cursor: text; direction: ltr; display: inline; empty-cells: show; float: none; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: auto; font-size: 14.6667px; font-stretch: 100%; font-variant-ligatures: no-common-ligatures no-discretionary-ligatures no-historical-ligatures no-contextual; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; height: auto; image-rendering: auto; isolation: auto; place-items: normal; place-self: auto; left: auto; line-height: 19.425px; list-style: disc outside none; margin: 0px; max-height: none; max-width: none; min-height: 0px; min-width: 0px; mix-blend-mode: normal; object-fit: fill; object-position: 50% 50%; offset: none 0px auto 0deg; opacity: 1; outline: #000000 none 0px; outline-offset: 0px; overflow-anchor: auto; overflow-wrap: break-word; overflow: visible; padding: 0px; pointer-events: auto; position: static; resize: none; right: auto; scroll-behavior: auto; speak: normal; table-layout: auto; tab-size: 8; text-align: center; text-align-last: auto; text-decoration: underline solid #000000; text-decoration-skip-ink: auto; text-underline-position: auto; text-rendering: auto; text-shadow: none; text-size-adjust: auto; text-overflow: clip; top: auto; touch-action: auto; transition: all 0s ease 0s; unicode-bidi: normal; vertical-align: baseline; visibility: visible; width: auto; will-change: auto; word-break: normal; z-index: auto; zoom: 1; -webkit-appearance: none; backface-visibility: visible; border-spacing: 0px; -webkit-border-image: none; -webkit-box-align: stretch; -webkit-box-decoration-break: slice; -webkit-box-direction: normal; -webkit-box-flex: 0; -webkit-box-ordinal-group: 1; -webkit-box-orient: horizontal; -webkit-box-pack: start; columns: auto auto; gap: normal normal; column-rule: 0px none #000000; column-span: none; place-content: normal; flex: 0 1 auto; flex-flow: row nowrap; -webkit-font-smoothing: auto; grid-auto-columns: auto; grid-auto-flow: row; grid-auto-rows: auto; grid-area: auto / auto / auto / auto; grid-template-areas: none; grid-template-columns: none; grid-template-rows: none; -webkit-highlight: none; hyphens: manual; -webkit-hyphenate-character: auto; -webkit-line-break: after-white-space; -webkit-locale: 'en-US'; -webkit-margin-collapse: collapse collapse; -webkit-mask-box-image-outset: 0px; -webkit-mask-box-image-repeat: stretch; -webkit-mask-box-image-slice: 0 fill; -webkit-mask-box-image-source: none; -webkit-mask-box-image-width: auto; -webkit-mask: none 0% 0% / auto repeat border-box border-box; -webkit-mask-composite: source-over; order: 0; perspective: none; perspective-origin: 0px 0px; -webkit-print-color-adjust: economy; -webkit-rtl-ordering: logical; shape-outside: none; shape-image-threshold: 0; shape-margin: 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-combine: none; -webkit-text-decorations-in-effect: underline; -webkit-text-emphasis: none #000000; -webkit-text-emphasis-position: over right; -webkit-text-fill-color: #000000; -webkit-text-orientation: vertical-right; -webkit-text-security: none; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; transform: none; transform-origin: 0px 0px 0px; transform-style: flat; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-user-modify: read-write; user-select: text; -webkit-writing-mode: horizontal-tb; -webkit-app-region: none; buffered-rendering: auto; clip-path: none; clip-rule: nonzero; mask: none; filter: none; flood-color: #000000; flood-opacity: 1; lighting-color: #ffffff; stop-color: #000000; stop-opacity: 1; color-interpolation: sRGB; color-interpolation-filters: linearRGB; color-rendering: auto; fill: #000000; fill-opacity: 1; fill-rule: nonzero; marker: none; mask-type: luminance; shape-rendering: auto; stroke: none; stroke-dasharray: none; stroke-dashoffset: 0px; stroke-linecap: butt; stroke-linejoin: miter; stroke-miterlimit: 4; stroke-opacity: 1; stroke-width: 1px; alignment-baseline: auto; baseline-shift: 0px; dominant-baseline: auto; text-anchor: start; writing-mode: horizontal-tb; vector-effect: none; paint-order: fill; d: none; cx: 0px; cy: 0px; x: 0px; y: 0px; r: 0px; rx: auto; ry: auto; caret-color: #000000;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75452402" style="background-color: inherit;"Who I had hurt and those I healed/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;"Mabel and I stayed embraced far longer than I thought we would. "Mabel? Seriously you can let me go" "Never, if I let go you might leave me again!" she finally said "Mabel I'm not a fairy, I'm not going to fly into the sky or anything, I'm also not dead, I think?" I said firmly, she relented and let me breathe a little but she was still a little too close for my liking. But my mentioning of not knowing whether I was dead or not seemed to have caught Mabel's attention. "how could you not know whether you're dead or not? Where have you been for the last 2 years?". She started crying again, which was understandable, but it didn't help with me thinking of an explanation. I asked her to not interrupt me as I spoke, when she gave me the go ahead, I dove straight into the deep end with the tale. "...and then I woke up in the forest" "Ok, quick question" Mabel stared blankly waiting for a response. "uh, sure?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE NOTHING AND YET EVERYTHING?! COULDN'T YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING THAT WASN'T THAT CONFUSING?!". She was rather worked up over all this, and I hadn't really got to the odd part yet. "Look it's weird, I know, I lived it, but I'm not done yet and I need you to listen to me, please?". She quieted down again which made me feel better. I continued on with my tale, pausing briefly between the real weird stuff to make sure she could follow along. When I finished, she sat for a while in silence before asking "that was...Wow" she just went blank before smiling brightly "You said you could see energy, right? Can you tell me what mine's like?". /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;"That was Mabel for you, of course she wouldn't be that bothered by me moving faster than time, or the ominous feeling I had for the trees or at the very least the nothing I was in for apparently 2 years. "sure, I guess, one sec" I focused my energy in enough for me to see the energy itself (it was easier than last time to feel for the energy) and when I got a glimpse at Mabel; I was blinded by what I saw "it's just hot, well warm for a better word, like a star, but it's so gentle. "eventually me eyes adjusted to the blindness of it, felt to me like I have pure sunshine in my life. She was giddy at my answer. "can you tell if a soul or energy or whatever is pure?". "I might be able to, why?" I asked her curiously "well while you were gone, I had to meet with this unicorn, who no matter what I did, or said, thought I was not pure of heart and well...it just hurt so much to think that I might not be." /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;""Mabel, I really don't need to check to know the answer. Just by seeing the overwhelmingly bright energy you're emitting I can tell". She didn't really seem convinced but she didn't bring it up again. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;""so...there's two stans? Did he clone himself or something?" I asked trying to stay on track; she stared up behind me before almost deafened me with her yell. "Gunkle Ford stop!" I turned around to see Stan behind me, gun raised at my head. He looked like Grunkle Stan but his glasses were different; he also had a red sweater covered by a trench coat. I could see someone next to him with brass knuckles across his hands, he looked even more like Grunkle Stan; he even wore his suit and fez. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;""Mabel! Back away from that!". Gun stan yelled, his finger twitching close to the trigger, his face was bright as day; fear and anger shined from his eyes, I focus on the energy of the two stans, and it was shocking how similar they were; the same as gun Stans eyes. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;""sweetie, I need you to back away from him please; whatever that is, it's not dipper" Knuckle stan said with sadness in his voice. "Guys, I need you to calm down, Grunkel Stan, you're..." I tried to start before he cut me off by turning away and whispering "Oh God, it even sounds like him". "Look, you need to listen to me please, I am Dipper pines, I have the birthmark and everything" I said as I raised the hat I wore; revealing the mark. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;""Basic shapeshifter can copy anybody down to the most minute detail, FIEND!" gun Stan yelled with such venom that I genially considered I might be just that. "Grunkle Stan and Ford, listen to me, I know it's him, I can feel it; please trust me" Mabel's eyes haven't gotten a break for about 15 minutes" "He would never hurt me... "*bang*I didn't notice at first but eventually I felt it, all of the bullet as it explored the inner workings of my mind by force. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;"And then suddenly, it felt tight for a second before I felt my forehead, nothing; it was healed. Mabel hit the bed hard as she fainted, causing her to almost fall of the bed onto the floor even harder, I caught her and lifter her onto the bed before any of that happened. I stared at her for a second before turning to the Stans, I couldn't hide the anger on my face "WHAT IF YOU HAD HIT MABEL! ARE YOU INSANE?". The Stans looked scared out of their minds, Knuckle Stan finally spoke up "Look kid, you need to calm down. If you really are dipper, what's your real name? You haven't mentioned it to anyone since you got here" I couldn't calm down right away, I knew that but I needed to at least act calm so I could explain the situation at hand. "Mason" I said after a short silence. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;"We ended up heading downstairs the hear my story of the last two years; unlike Mabel, they just listened. I learned what happened while I was gone, Mabel was distressed for the last few years, this was the first time she returned here after what happened, my family was essentially slit to pieces, with my mother and father split. Mabel lives with dad after he won full custody due to the court ruling my mother wasn't a fit mother after the incident, she lives on her own now. Dad and Mabel live in a different house on the other side of Piermont. Mabel attended the local high school before being accepted into a fancy arts school. She's apparently won a few awards, and was featured at a local museum. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;"Grunkle Stan had a twin brother who was the author of the journals, in any out situation, I would ask him a million things a minute, but as it stands, I have more important things to find out. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;"The whole incident between them had be resolved when, after Fords arrival, he was greeted by Grunkle Stan screaming 'NOT AGAIN' over and over again before hugging Mabel, Ford, and Soos for an eternity. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;"Stan and Ford have been working on a way to get me back for the last two years straight, with Stans record, he was beyond words when he realized that dipper was actually himself and it only took two to get him back. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;"Other things that weren't as Important as the family; Wendy moved away, Soos was now the new manager for the Mystery Shack, he was bound to get married to this girl called Melody, Tyler was now the Mayor and obliviously there wass a lot more teenagers around. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;""Dipper, I need to ask you a few things and would like your consent to run a few tests on you considering the thing you told us". Ford asked after both stories were told; this seemed to peeve Stan more than ford expected. I said yes before they could get into an argument over me. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-variant-ligatures: none;""not today though, I just need a few days to do some things and readjust, ok?" I said firmly, but before Ford could answer Stan interjected a quick 'Of course'. While Ford interests were peaked, he respected Dippers wishes. "ok, just come to me when you are ready for the tests, I live in the spare bedroom and if you need me during the day, I'm behind the vending machine, Oh! And here's the code" Ford handed me a piece of paper before Stan said it'd be best if they spent time alone to think about everything that's currently know. With that, Dipper went up to the attic to check on his sister and hopefully not have to wake her up. She wasn't asleep but when I entered, I seemed to scare her, waking her from a state of deep thought, she jumped up to her feet and tackled me again. "so, how'd it go? They believe you're not some evil demon or shapeshifter?" she said faster than I think she meant to. "yeah, I'm not going to be shot again, I hope; that felt way to weird" she smiled at my joke, which made me feel higher than the clouds. "you know Mabel, a little bird told me you got into an art school, and are one of the top students to boot, was this little bird telling the truth?" I asked coyly, I saw her blush, I think I may have embarrassed her. She quickly ran to get a sketch book, which was covered in glue, glitter, and reflective stickers; So very Mabel. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'll start from the picture that got me into the museum, I must warn you, it's rather sad and sappy" she averted her gaze "it's kinda redundant know that...well you'll see". She looked up at me as she finished. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The picture was of cloud of dust surrounding a golden six fingered hand with a '3' in the center seems to encumbrance a tape measure, a sock puppet, a sliver mirror, 8 ½, a karaoke machine, a fez, a pine tree, and several other items relating to the summer they spent in gravity falls, above it all was a single word 'Summer'. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she made something the people of Piermont sees whenever they go to the museum, and they would never know what it meant. "Mabel, you did this for me?" I started to cry as well, the feeling of crying felt alien but I needed to get this emotion out, "Of course I did dumb dumb" she smiled at me, and before I knew it, we were hugging, more than we ever had in our life together. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""i love you, Mabel" I choked through the words as they came. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""i love you too, dumb dumb" she released me "you want to see the rest of my art?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Of course"/p 


	4. A god? Seriously?

A god? Seriously?!

ALRIGHT MY GUYS, I HAD SO MANY GODDAMN IDEAS ON THIS ONE AND THEY JUST DIDN'T WORK SO LIKE, I'M GONNA TRY MUCH HARDER ON THE NEXT ONE. SORRY THIS ONE'S SHORT 'N' SHIT

WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS

"Great uncle Ford?" Ford looked up at me curiously "yes, dipper?" "I think I'm ready for the tests" I said, Ford lit up upon hearing this. It had been 4 days since I had returned to the shack, at the moment I've done enough catching up with Mabel and everyone. Since the work day had finished and no one was around to see us enter the basement, we retreated quickly to the lab, where Ford set me up to some machines ripped straight from some 80's sci-fi movie. "these machines should be able to find out if you're yourself, a clone, a ghost/spirit, or something else entirely" he said smiling at me "how can you figure out whether I'm someone else?" I was really confused whether he could figure out if I was 'something else'. "dipper, while I was documenting the weird goings on in this town, I made sure to collect some samples any time I could. I have over 260 samples of different creatures in this lab alone" Ford said smiling confidently "ok, I trust you Grunkle Ford" I was scared if this would hurt. The bullet through my head didn't hurt, but this feels different. I didn't have much time to think as Ford started up the machine. It started buzzing lowly, with excess electricity being shot between two tesla coils; this display didn't help the way I felt. Small amounts of skin and blood were taken from my right arm, which was healed up with some paste and bandages. When it was done, a small tablet was in Fords hands as he read over the results of the test. It didn't hurt like I thought It would; it was goddamn uncomfortable though. "Dipper, I don't really know what to say" Fords voice was filled with uncertainty "you have no trace of any known species I've ever seen. You are just barely you, given the DNA we took from Mabel" as Ford finished speaking, I was left speechless, I didn't know what to think; was I even myself anymore? "Dipper, I don't know what's going on, but If I can help in any way let me know. When you came out and told us about your time altering moving, your ability to sense energy, and your ability to survive a shot to the head and heal almost immediately, I began to hypothesize that maybe you were in an elevated state of humanity". As Ford went on, I became more unconfutable "you may be the closest thing to a god we have, Dipper" Ford finished. "I... I'm so confused, how can that even be possible?" I asked, really freaking out at this point "when you came through the portal, your body exploded and built itself up again over and over for two years before you materialized in the forest. You must have absorbed power from the demon relm along the way, maybe even from other powerful dimensions". Ford continued "you are an astrological phenomenon and you are most likely as powerful as Bill or even higher!" higher than Bill? Dipper thought, how can I be more powerful than a dream demon? "I need to tell Mabel, I need to hear what she thinks, Bye Grunkle Ford!". Before Ford could complain, dipper already ran off "Bye, Dipper...".

A god? I wonder what I can do? Dipper after leaving Fords lab decided to take a quick detour before returning to his quest of informing Mabel; dipper stood outside of the mystery shack in the backyard, ready to test what he could do. I can see energy and bend space and time with my fastest movement, can I shoot out energy? I decided to test whether I could make magic blasts or something, I found my energy and guided it towards the palm of my hand, I felt sparks coming of my hand before suddenly my hand caught fire; blue fire. I really am like Bill now, aren't I? I tried to push the fire forward, which worked better than I thought it would; unfortunately, I launched the fire into the forest by accident.

"OH SHIT! UHHHH..." I went to grab the hose but I needed to see if I could do more than light things on fire. I focused again on something wet, like the ocean or a bathtub, and I got some water; it was like a high-pressured hose. I shot it at the fire, and it just wouldn't go out, no matter how hard I tried. How am I going to get the fire out? Maybe I could just turn it off? I focused my energy at the expanding flanes and the fire went out, not without doing some gnarly damage to the tree line; hopefully no one saw what happened. I think I've figured out enough for now, I really need to go see Mable. As I went to go find her I saw her stood behind me, baffled "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mabel screamed louder that I thought was possible "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE...ARE YOU JUST BILL POSSESING DIPPERS COURSPE?" "Mabel calm. Down. If I was Bill, how would my body not be just a skeleton by now? Also, I'd have yellow eyes with horizontal pupils. I'm not Bill, I swear on my life" I need to explain this to her before she freaked out and ran to Grunkle stan; which would get beaten pretty bad if Stan thought bill was in my body, she took a few steps back. I had no choice but to do something rash before she went of screaming, in the blink of an eye, I was six inches from her face. I put my hand on her forehead and focused my thoughts into her mind. She stopped moving and seemed to stare off into space; I really hope that worked.

Mabel stood still for what felt like an eternity before she finally nodded in acceptance at my new status, I tried my best to assure her that I wasn't going to change, at least for the worst anyway.

"Mable, even like this, I'm still me".

"i know" Mable smiled "I love you"


End file.
